With Darkness Comes Hope
by shelaughs
Summary: The determination was strong, and sudden. It coursed through her veins unchecked, fueling her existence from that moment on. All she had left was to fight for those she cared about, and she wasn't going to let them down. Oneshot, set during HP7


**With Darkness Comes Hope**  
_song: I'll Be Waiting- Lenny Kravitz_

* * *

The window was open, allowing the cool autumn air to drift into the bedroom of Ginny Weasley. Paper rustled loudly on the desk, some tumbling to the floor, others held down by thick quills or bottles of black ink. Curtains blew silently, their soft lace tips brushing against the tear stained cheek of the figure spread out amongst the heavy comforters, sending her closed eyes into hurried movements, as if she were dreaming of a Quidditch match. Flaming red hair hung over the edge of the bed, falling just short of the carpeted floor. She looked perfectly asleep, though her brow was furrowed in worry, and hurt. Ginny had cried herself to sleep little over an hour ago.

_He broke your heart  
He took your soul  
You're hurt inside  
Because there's a hole  
You need some time  
To be alone  
Then you will find  
What you always know_

Dreams were never peaceful for anyone left in the Weasley household. Constant nightmares tortured them all, though none were as bad as the ones Ginny suffered. She would awaken, sweating, in the middle of the night, fumbling for her wand in the dark. Every noise spooked her, the pitter-patter of Crookshanks lonely feet, the sound of her mother's robes grazing against the floors. The only thing that kept her sane was the face, that _angels_ beautiful face, that lurked on the edge of her every thought.

_I'm the one who really loves you baby  
I've been knocking at your door  
As long as I'm living, I'll be waiting  
As long as I'm breathing, I'll be there  
Whenever you call me, I'll be waiting  
Whenever you need me, I'll be there_

The days since Harry had left were dark, and Ginny came to lock herself away, refusing meals and company. Her personality, once bright and bubbly, had become stoic and uncaring. So many things had led her to this outlook, the disappearance of Harry, Ron, and Hermione pushing her over the edge.Only now, alone in her room, was Ginny finally comfortable enough to let herself go.

As her eyelids slowly parted, revealing the chocolate orbs beneath, a slow smile split across her face. Her head whipped around to take in the rest of the room, face growing disappointed when she realized she was alone. The tears came fresh, as they did after every awakening, a slap to the face that they, _him especially_, were truly gone. Likely never to come back.

_I've seen you cry  
Into the night  
I feel your pain  
Can I make it right  
I realized there's no end inside  
Yet still I'll wait  
For you to see the light_

Sudden fury whipped through Ginny's tiny body, and she hurled herself across the room, sending the papers that littered over her desk flying to the floor. Picture frames broke as she hurled them across the room, glass shattering with astounding noise in the deadly quiet of the house. School books, potion bottles, quills, rolls of parchment, and academic awards followed.

As she finished with her rant, room completely destroyed, Ginny could think of nothing to do but stand, and stare, meaninglessly into space. Her breath came in heaves, wheezy from lack of water.

_I'm the one who really loves you baby  
I can't take it anymore  
As long as I'm living, I'll be waiting  
As long as I'm breathing, I'll be there  
Whenever you call me, I'll be waiting  
Whenever you need me, I'll be there_

Ginny was surveying her damage when she spotted it, half hidden beneath the wreckage of her desk.

_You are my only I've ever known  
That makes me feel this way  
Couldn't on my own  
I want to be with you until we're old_

Harry smiled back at her, surrounded by several Weasley's, Hermione, and the smiling faces of other Order members, most now locked up or deceased. Tears welled once again in Ginny's eyes as she picked it up slowly, twisting in around in her hand, gazing at every inch of the picture. Minutes before, it had sat atop her dresser, the most prized possession in her room. Now, the frame lay wrecked amongst other objects that held little to no meaning, at least compared to this beautiful peace of work she held in her hands. Fury once again ran through her, though now, it was directed only at herself.

"Oh, Harry." The words sounded dry, her voice having gone unused for some time. Tears stained the picture, and the moving figures waved back up at her, their cheery smiles turning sad and weary. Sirius Black began making faces behind Mad Eye Moody, who swiftly whipped around and slapped the younger man on the side of his face. Ginny giggled through her tears, missing them more than she remembered.

The determination was strong, and sudden. It coursed through her veins unchecked, fueling her existence from that moment on. All she had left was to fight for those she cared about, and she wasn't going to let them down.

"Don't worry, Harry. You'll beat them, and then you'll come back."

Truth melted those words, and Ginny smiled sadly, wiping her tears and moving quietly back onto her bed, curling against the comforter. The picture was clutched tightly to her chest.

_You have the love you need right in front of you  
Please come home._


End file.
